


Late Bloomer

by ShiTiger



Series: Courtship season [2]
Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, M/M, Secrets, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: Sequel to “Courtship Season.”  After rescuing the eggs, and returning to Bird Island, Red finds himself faced with a predicament that was not in his original plans.  (I don't want to spoil the surprise by over-tagging this story)





	1. Red's Secret

Bomb and Chuck were pacing outside the medical hut, more worried about Red’s condition than he was. Inside the examination room, a moody crimson bird sat in a dressing gown — and no, he didn’t know why the doctors insisted on these gowns when avians didn’t even wear clothes normally.  Except for the judge, but that guy was really weird.

“Congratulations, **Miss.** Red!  It seems that you are a late bloomer,” Doctor Pluck said, walking back into the room with a chart in his wing.

“What?”

“You’re egg-heavy,” the doctor stated pleasantly, shooting his patient a blinding smile. 

“What?”

“You’re pregnant.  Which one of the gentlemen outside is the father?” the doctor asked, peeking out the window.

**“WHAT?!”**

* * *

At that exact moment, on an island far away, King Mudbeard was plotting a new devious plan. A plan that would ensure that the pigs would get all the lovely eggs they so rightly deserved.  And he wouldn’t forget about the crimson avian that continued to occupy his waking and dreaming thoughts.  He had every intention of birdnapping Red, and taking him back to Piggy Island. He was sure that, given enough time, he could persuade his petite lover to see things his way.

* * *

_(a month later)_

“Miss. Red,” Judge Peckinpah began, keeping his voice as even as possible.  “You cannot possibly raise a hatchling on your own. It’s just not done.  Now, if you were to find a mate to share the burden of raising such a clearly-deformed child…”

“He is NOT deformed,” Red snapped, hiding his hatchling from view with a protective wing.  “He’s half pig, and you know it.”

The judge sighed, shaking his head. “Be that as it may, Miss. Red, you still need a mate if you intend to raise the hatchling.  I will give you one week to find someone.  If you do not, then I will be left with only two options.  The first would be to put this poor hatchling into a teacher’s care.  The second would be to select a mate for you myself.  After all, until you are 18, you are a young adult, and considered a ward of the island. And you, Miss. Red, are still a month away from your 18th hatch day.”

* * *

“Sorry, Red. We’d help you if we could,” Bomb sighed.

“But the judge already knows we’re gay,” Chuck rushed to say.

Bomb’s face suddenly lit up like a lantern. “I know. Maybe we could help you meet someone nice!”

Needless to say, this line of thinking ended in nearly a week of awkward first, and one time only, dates.  Not to mention all the horrible things people talked about behind HIS back.

 

“Red is our hero, but have you see her unfortunate hatchling?”

“So tragic.”

“He’s odd-looking.  Birds are fine, and pigs are fine, but a birdpig or pigbird… That just isn’t normal.”

“I would have abandoned that hatchling the moment I saw it.”

 

* * *

Red groaned aloud as he sat on his chair in the main room, staring out the window at the stars. The end of the week was approaching quickly, and he was getting VERY tired of being called ‘Miss. Red’ everywhere he went.  Why couldn’t they see that he was MALE?  He knew it, and Bomb and Chuck had no issues with it, but give birth to one egg, and you’re deemed a female for the rest of your life.

Part of him, a small part, wished the pigs would return.  Then he could take out his frustrations on the arrogant porker that had dared to get him egg heavy.  If only he hadn’t met the mammal in the first place.  Then he could have at least hidden the fact that his body was _female_ by just not sharing a bed with anyone, and leaving any empty eggs on someone else’s doorstep.

A tiny wail from the second floor had the bird on his feet, and up the stairs before he even realized he’d moved.  Pausing in the middle of the staircase, he shook his head and sighed softly.  He still had one more day to figure something out.  He just needed to sleep on it.  After he settled his little one down for the _third_ time that night. 

* * *

The ships landed on the opposite side of the island that very evening.  Rather than bring along every cheerful pig that volunteered, like he did the last time, Leonard made sure to employ only the best of the best.  Silently, several small groups of pigs, carrying precious cargo, tromped through the woods. They would hide until morning, then announce their presence to the unsuspecting avians that lived on the island.

The king nodded to Ross, and slipped away on his own.  He had a certain crimson bird to find, after all.

* * *

Red wasn’t sure what had woken him. Sitting up in the bed that Leonard had left behind, he glanced down to find that his little one was fast asleep, and the early morning sun was only just peeking through the bedroom window.  Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so the avian shrugged his shoulders and attempted to lay back down.  It was then that his back feathers touched something smooth and solid.

“You moved your house,” a familiar voice purred, even as a firm hand clamped his beak shut to drown his voice. 

“Leonard!” Red tried to shout, but it came out as a muffled squeak.

“Don’t worry, Red.  I’m not here to hurt you.  You beat me fair and square, after all,” the king assured him, his other arm wrapping around the bird’s waist to hold him steady.  “I see you’ve gotten used to sleeping in a proper bed.”

Red snapped his beak, catching the pig’s skin.

“Ow!” Leonard drew back in shock, examining his hand.  It was light enough to catch sight of a tiny trickle of blood in the center of his palm. The little bird rolled away from him, crouching defensively by the window.

“Why are you here?” Red hissed, his feathers ruffling.

“To make… a trade,” the king said, slipping off the bed to walk closer to his former lover.

“I’ll buy that when I see it,” the avian grouched, but he didn’t try to make a run for the door.  A sudden cry from the little, previously unnoticed, nest by the bed caught their attention.  Before Leonard could move, his avian lover had rushed past him to lift something pig-green from the straw. 

“It’s okay.  I’m here,” the bird whispered, his voice eluding a gentleness that made Leonard’s heart stir.  He’d never heard Red speak that lovingly before.  The avian glanced back at him over his shoulder, his golden eyes uncertain.  Then, shaking his head, the bird turned to face him. 

The light from the morning sun caught on the little one in Red’s arms.  The green-skinned babe rolled onto its back, yawning loudly.  A small, red-feathered wing rubbed against their tiny snout, before the piglet nestled back into the comfort of the older bird’s soft wings.

The king stepped closer, his eyes riveted to the little creature in his lover’s arms.  Red glanced up at him, then looked away just as quickly.  “Congratulations, I guess.  You’re a father.”

“I — This little one is ours?” Leonard asked, feeling a wave of happiness threatening to overwhelm him.  “Is it a boy or a girl?  What did you name them?”

Red’s golden gaze fixed on him, confused. “He doesn’t have a name yet.  Parents don’t name their hatchlings before their first hatchday.  It’s tradition.”

“May I hold him?” the pig asked, his heart stuttering at the thought of taking his heir into his arms.

“I — I guess so,” the bird mumbled, shifting the little one, blanket and all, into his lover’s waiting arms.

Leonard pulled the piglet close, admiring their delicate little face, and soft crimson wings.  “He’s beautiful.” Glancing up at his lover, he was startled to find that Red was staring back at him, slack-jawed.  “What is it?” he asked.

Red ducked his head, rubbing his neck awkwardly.  “Other than Bomb and Chuck, everyone else thinks he’s… odd. No, they use more unpleasant terms than that, but he’s never been seen as beautiful.”

“But **you** think he’s beautiful, don’t you?” Leonard confirmed. 

A softness swept over his lover’s face. “Of course I do.  He’s… he’s perfect.  Even if he does look more like a pig than a bird.  All he got from me were his little wings, and his tailfeathers.”

“Tailfeathers?  Really?” Leonard glanced back at the sleeping piglet curiously. 

“You’ll be able to see them once he’s woken up.  Although, he’s growing very slowly.  Perhaps that’s a pig thing,” Red sighed, scratching his chin.

“Could be…” the king’s voice trailed off as he cradled his only child and heir closer.  His lover had given him an heir!  His lover was… “You’re a female?” Leonard asked, fixing his gaze on the avian.

Red’s eyes immediately narrowed. “I’m a guy, Leonard.  I just…” He looked away, clenching his wings tightly around himself for comfort.

“Transgender…” Leonard said, nodding his head.  “Well then, we’ll just have to be more careful in the future, if we don’t want a castle full of birdpigs or pigbirds.”

“Trans-what?” Red asked, tilting his head to the side.

“You’re a male born in a female body.  The term can also be used for a female born with a male body.  It doesn’t happen often, but no one makes a big deal of it back on Piggy Island.  A childhood friend of mine was born male, but later realized she was a female.  Lovely lady.  I’ll have to introduce you to her sometime,” Leonard said.

“I…” Red shook his head rapidly, placing his hands on his hips. His gaze was fierce when he said, “Why are you here, Leonard?  Our hatching season is nearly over.  I would have thought you’d be smart enough to wait another year before showing your face again.”

“What’s a _hatching_ season?” the king asked, blinking in confusion.

“The season that follows courting season.  The time when females lay their eggs. Not that females can’t have eggs all-year-round, but usually they’re empty.  It’s just the way birds are,” said Red, shrugging.

“Oh… So it’ll be a while before we could have another little one?” the pig asked, smiling down at the piglet-bird in his arms.

“You want **another** one?” Red nearly shrieked. 

“Why wouldn’t I?  He’s lovely.  I mean, sure I’d cooked up a devious plan to force your people to trade with us, but if all the eggs are hatched now, there’s no point.  We don’t want to eat living children, Red.  We’re not heartless,” Leonard grumbled.

“The eggs you stole had living hatchlings in them, Leonard.  But if you promise not to try to steal our eggs again, then you can speak to the judge about the empty eggs we take to Barren Beach. 

Leonard was about to answer when a ruckus began around the little bird’s home. 

Red was immediately glaring at him.  “What did you do?”

The king managed a sheepish grin.


	2. An Unexpected Turn of Events

“There, that’s all settled,” Judge Peckinpah replied, once the formal agreement was written up and signed. Turning to Red, who was still cradling his hatchling, he commented, “This was your last day, Miss. Red.  Who have you chosen to be the hatchling’s other parent?”

Red opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Leonard. “What do you mean?  His other parent is obviously me.”

“So, **you’re** going to take responsibility, and officially become Red’s mate?” the little bird asked, eyeing the pig king.

“Are you talking about marriage?  You’re asking if I’m willing to marry Red?” the king asked, eyes widening at the thought.

“Share her home, care and raise her hatchlings, provide support in her times of need?  Yes.  That is what being a mate entails, Mr. Mudbeard,” the judge replied.

Leonard clapped his hooves together in excitement.  “Of course.  If he’ll have me.” Turning quickly to his lover, he smiled down at him. “What do you say, Red?  Will you marry me?”

“I — I suppose so,” Red replied, pulling his little one close to his chest.

“We can keep your house here as a vacation home, but you’d have to agree to return home to Piggy Island with me.  And, since I’m the king, you’d be my queen,” Leonard informed him.  “Er, I mean, my Queen Consort.”

“We’d take our child with us, right?” Red asked, as if he was uncertain about Leonard’s intentions.

“Of course.  I’d never leave our little one behind.  He’s my firstborn, after all.  My heir.  The **prince** of Piggy Island.  A Mudbeard, through and through,” Leonard boasted, hands coming to rest on his hips.

“Alright,” Red agreed, glancing away.  Leonard was sure he could see a blush on his lover’s cheeks.

“Wonderful!  Now, would you like the doctors to give you some… contraceptive tips, Mr. Mudbeard?” Judge Peckinpah asked.

“It wouldn’t hurt.  I love children, but I don’t think having a child every single year would be a good idea,” the king mused, stroking his beard.

“You want… **more** of them?  With Miss. Red?” the little bird asked, casting a questioning eye at the red avian.

“Of course,” the pig insisted.

“I should have known,” the judge sighed under his breath.  Red had been, by far, his most difficult Lost and Found ward.  It seemed she was better off with the pigs, given her strange ways... and even stranger hatchlings.   

The flapping of giant wings caused everyone to look skyward, only to cringe as the giant bird landed face-first in the dirt in front of them.  Mighty Eagle pushed himself to his feet, his gaze flickering over the court circle. 

“RED!  You’re future mate has arrived,” the giant bird boasted, striking what he thought was a stunning pose.

“My future what?” said Red, frowning.

“His future WHAT?!” yelled Leonard, his eyes narrowing at the interloper.

The judge tightened his talons, prompting the bird beneath him to take a step toward the eagle.  Raising his wings in a calming gesture, he said, “Mighty Eagle!  We are humbled by your presence, but it seems that Miss. Red has found a mate on her own.”

“Oh.” The eagle looked crestfallen for a moment, before a grin spread over his beak.  “Well then, let me look upon the princess’ mate, so that I — the Guardian of Bird Island, and the last royal guard of the Cardinals, may judge him worthy of her wing in matrimony.  So, where is this guy?” The larger bird glanced around the assembly, winking at Red and the child in her arms, before resuming his silent search.

“Mr. Mudbeard has graciously agreed to be her mate.  It seems that he is the father of her… offspring, as well,” Judge Peckinpah informed him, gesturing to the bearded pig standing next to Red.

“A pig?  You chose an egg-eater to rule Bird Island?  Though, I suppose we don’t really adhere to the old monarchy any longer, so shouldn’t really matter…” Mighty Eagle considered this, stroking his chin.  “Alright then, out with the old and in with the new, they say!”

Leonard backed up a step as the giant bird strode toward him, extending a long wing for him to shake. “Nice to meet you.  I’m Mighty Eagle, as you well know.  I’m sure Red talks about me all the time.  I was her mentor during her quest to rescue our eggs from your people’s terrible clutches.”

“I don’t talk about you all the time, and you were not my mentor,” Red argued.  The little one in his arms decided that it was a good time to wake up, and began to struggle inside his blankets.

“And is this the little one?  Come to Uncle Eagle.”

“Hey!” two voices cried as the child was plucked effortlessly from Red’s wings.

“Oh, you are a unique little thing.  Look at that green skin.  Goochi, goo!” Mighty Eagle chuckled, tickling the hatchling.  “You know, my great-grandfather told me stories about a mighty warrior that looked like a bird, but had a curly tail, like a pig.  I’m too young, obviously, to remember when the pigs and birds used to share an island, but I’m sure this wouldn’t be the first time a pig and a bird fell in love,” the eagle stated, handing Red back his child.

“Wait… Pigs and birds lived on the same island?” Leonard asked, his eyes comically wide.

“Of course.  It was only when your species’ thirst for our eggs became uncontrollable that our people fled, seeking a new home.  My ancestors were the ones who discovered this island, and led our people to safety.  Once we were settled, the Cardinals decided that it was time to have a more equal society, and they gave up their royal title to live amongst the people,” Mighty Eagle told him.

“These… Cardinals, was it?  You said that Red was one of them.  A princess, to be precise.  How do you know this?” the king asked, glancing at his fiancée. 

“It’s obvious.  Look at her coloring.  Only the royal family had such vibrantly red feathers.  They were said to be the descendants of the phoenixes of old, as close to gods as one could get.  But that was a long time ago.  I have no idea what they teach hatchlings in schools these days,” the larger bird admitted, scratching his head.

“It mostly revolves around you,” Red grumbled, holding his little one close.

“Really?  Well, I am THAT amazing,” the eagle replied, striking yet another pose.

“Well now, I believe it’s time for dinner.  I can’t say I understood most of what you were talking about, especially the thing about princnesses and cardinackles, but we’ve already signed the treaty, and Red has a mate, so things are going splendidly,” the judge said, shooing everyone toward the open door.

“I think I’ll join you,” Mighty Eagle insisted, plodding after the small crowd of birds that had been onlookers during the gathering.  Soon, Leonard and Red were alone. 

“Soooooo, you’re royalty.  That’s interesting,” Leonard said, chuckling nervously.  It shouldn’t have been a big deal, given that he’d pretty much asked Red to marry him — which would have made the avian royalty in the eyes of the world beyond Bird Island.  But finding out that the crimson avian was ALREADY a royal was a lot to process.

“I guess.  I’m not the only red bird though.  I’m pretty sure Terence is older than I am,” Red admitted.

“Maybe he’s your brother,” Leonard suggested.

Red shrugged. “Maybe.  I’ve never seen any other red birds on the island, and only met Terence when we ended up in the same anger management class.”

“There’s no point in dwelling over all that now.  Shall we go for dinner, my dear?” Leonard asked, extending his hoof to his lover.  Red took his offered hand, and nodded. 

* * *

It was only when everything was said and done, and Leonard, Red, and the little one were finally back on Piggy Island, that the king found himself unable to sleep.  His thoughts were filled with the realization that birds had once LIVED on their island.  It was already obvious that a physical union between their people could result in healthy offspring.  There may even be pigs on the island with avian blood in their veins, even if they had no bird-like features.  And it was the porcine race’s lust for eggs, the unborn offspring of the avians, that had driven their species apart for so long.

Glancing to his left side, Leonard could only feel warmth at the sight of his beautiful bride-to-be sleeping peacefully next to him, their babe resting quietly in a crib near the bed. As the ruler of Piggy Island, it was up to him to fix the rift between their peoples. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The birds are a very traditional species. Outsiders are fine, as long as their ideals aren’t threatened. At least, this was my headcannon from watching the movie.


	3. Late Bloomer

There was a giant red bird soaring over Piggy Island.  Correction, there was a giant, red, and very much ON FIRE bird soaring toward the castle.  Leonard and Red could only gape at it from their bedroom balcony as it landed in the courtyard, its golden eyes searching for something. 

Red clutched their child close, even as Leonard stepped in front of him.  If that creature tried to harm them, he’d…

The bird cocked its head, studying them.  And then, the flames simply faded, leaving not even a scorch on the ground.  Before their eyes, the avian began to shrink, until a small bird, about Red’s size, was standing in the courtyard, staring up at them.

“Well, come on down then!” SHE called out, tapping her foot impatiently. 

“Why should we?” Red asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

“Unbelievable.  What do they teach hatchlings these days?  One should respect their own mother when she asks something of them.  Now, come down from there, or invite me in, so that I may greet my grand-hatchling,” the woman demanded, glaring right back.

“Do you know her?” Leonard whispered to his queen.

“I never met my parents, Leonard. I told you that.  But she does kind of look like me,” Red admitted.

Leonard didn’t say it aloud, but she looked nearly IDENTICAL to him, aside from being slimmer at the waist, and a bit poofier in the chest area.  “Well, I suppose we shouldn’t keep her waiting,” the pig sighed, leading his bride down from their room to greet their unexpected guest.

* * *

“A pigbird?  I should have guessed.  I can’t say I understand the attraction, my dear, but you are grown, and can make your own decisions,” the woman said, cradling the young one in her arms.

“I’m sorry, but WHO are you again?” Red demanded, resisting the temptation to snatch his child back from her.

“I’m Luciana, your mother.  Surely it was obvious,” she stated, tickling the little hatchling on the nose with a wingfeather.  He sneezed back at her.

“My mother abandoned my egg,” Red snarled, his wings curling into fists at his sides.

“Oh, posh!  I am a Cardinal, and Cardinals never raise their own hatchlings.  It just isn’t done.  We’re far too busy to settle down like other birds.  Why, the moment my father showed up at my door, offering me the knowledge of flight, I knew I had to see the world.  But I also had a lover, and he was not able to join me.  Most birds have lost the ability to fly, you know.  We are the gifted ones.  So, I gave up Terence’s egg, and later your egg, to keep my life free from distractions.  But you turned out just fine, didn’t you?” She plopped the hatchling into Leonard’s arms, and proceeded to pinch Red’s cheeks. 

The little red bird was quick to slap her wing away, the glare still dominant on his face. “Why did you even bother coming here?  What could you possibly want?”

“You’re of age now, Red.  I can teach you to harness the power of our ancestors.  You can and will learn to fly, to evolve past THIS weakened form, and then you will return with me to the mountainous peaks of the phoenix isles to rejoin your family,” she said, stepping back to observe his reaction.

“I’m not going anywhere with you.  Leonard is my family now,” Red insisted, wrapping his wing around his husband’s waist. 

The woman sighed, rolling her eyes to the ceiling.  “Yes, Terence had a similar response. Fancied himself in love with a pretty white and pink bird, and refused to leave.  A pity.  Two hatchlings, and they’re both so willful.”  The female turned, gazing out the window.  “You know, I was a lost and found hatchling myself.  I thought I would not amount to anything, but when my father arrived to reclaim me, I whole-heartedly followed him.  You could meet him, your grandfather, if you were to come with me.  You have cousins, and older relatives that are quite eager to make your acquaintance.”

“Then they should have done so when I was a youngling.  I have a life here now,” Red stated, refusing to move from his husband’s side.

“I have to agree with Red.  He is my queen, and the little one is my heir, and Mudbeards do not abandon their family,” Leonard insisted, reaching his own arm around his queen to keep him close.

“I’m well aware of the Mudbeard line.  So loyal to their own.  I suppose your only crime is your desire to cannibalize our offspring,”

Leonard’s face darkened. “I do not kill children.  Red has already helped me see the error of my ways, and we have a treaty to ensure that no fertilized eggs will ever be taken from Bird Island.  Your children are safe from harm,”

The woman’s eyes softened. “I see.  You are better than your ancestors then, King Mudbeard.  If it is your choice to stay, my child, then I will not stand in your way.  But without guidance, you will never be able to fly,”

“I don’t need to fly.  Everything I want is on the ground,” Red informed her.

“Very well.  I should warn that you may find yourself on fire if your temper gets out of control.  Flying is a learned skill, but catching fire… well, that’s just part of being a Cardinal.  I shall take my leave.  Take care of my child, King Mudbeard.  The Cardinals will be keeping a closer eye on the islands now that this treaty is in place.  I expect great things from you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got a chance to write about my personal headcannon! Red being royalty, and the cardinal line having phoenix ancestors. Feel free to use the royalty, Cardinal, phoenix idea, by the way, if you get the urge to write or draw.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t find out the exact gestation time for a cardinal, but their eggs hatch in 12-13 days.
> 
> (My personal headcannon: Birds are considered young adults from age 14-18, which is more like 18-21 in human years. Red is old enough to find a mate and have a child, but still young enough for the judge to have some control over his life. My fic, “Moving Forward,” has more info about the pig/avian age difference)


End file.
